Disney's game
by Moonspots
Summary: Taylor is transported into the world of Disney and forced to play an evil game run by Nightmare. She along with Stitch, Simba, Mulan, and Aladdin have to travel to differnt worlds to retrieve specific items, or loose those closest to them. The group of five struggle with each other, and try to find the items before its too late.
1. Nightmare's Game

Disclaimer:I don't own an of the Disney character or the places.

**Chapter 1**

**Nightmare's Game**

He stood silent, looking out absentmindedly. The shadows encased him, making his face indistinct. He wore a top hat and was a rather small man, not even quite 4 feet. Stringy and unclean hair hung around his shoulder, giving him a rather odd appearance. A slightly taller woman approached him. She wore a black dress that her curly blond hair complemented. The woman was actually pretty. She put her hand gently on the man's shoulder.

"10 years is too long, by then they'll have a resistance set up. They could defeat the darkness." He scowled, turning around to face her.

"Look we'll find a way. What they did to us was bad. We deserved what they have, and we'll get it." She assured him.

"But it'll be too late by then, we have to find a way to speed it up!" He exclaimed in a growl.

"No, absolutely not-,"She was cut off.

"Nightmare, call me Nightmare," He said coolly.

"Okay, Nightmare, but we can't. It's just too dangerous," The woman pleaded taking his hand.

"Where's the book?" Nightmare demanded

"It's in the back room, but Nightmare, I'm begging you not to do this,"

"Well I am. It's the only way," Nightmare moved swiftly passed her, dropping her hand.

The woman sighed. She watched him leave. He'd been acting so strangely and on edge lately. After a moment, she followed him. He was in another room pulling a book down from a high shelf. Nightmare blew the dust of the top. It was a large book with a weird looking symbol on top of it. It was triangle inside of a pentagon with cool colors surrounding it. He opened it up and began to read.

She watched uneasily. They both already knew the basics of the prophecy. 5 heroes, 1 from what was known as the real world, are sent to six of the different worlds looking for each sacred item. With the items the darkness would come so much faster and it will be stronger. They only bad part is those heroes are also the ones that can stop the darkness. Honestly theirs about a 50/50 chance of the darkness taking over, but if they did than She knew they would rule as king and queen. The very thought brought a smile to her face.

"I'm ready," He turned back towards me.

"Though I don't agree with it, I'll accompany and help you,"

"Good, because we need to get to work as soon as possible,"

* * *

I lay on the couch, feet hung over the edge, hand hanging over the side, and my hood pulled over my silky brunette hair. The T.V. was playing _Tangled_ in the background, but I had long stopped watching. My eyes instead were trained on the minute hand of the clock. It ticked by agonizingly slowly. Jeanette was supposed to pick me up in a half hour, after Nora's parents returned from dinner. Nora had fallen asleep half way through the movie. She was so cute, all cuddled up and leaning against my shoulder. I had set her on her bed, and then came back out. I really didn't have the energy to change the channel, so I just texted Jeanette all night.

My phone buzzed inside my pocket. I whipped it out and examined the text in record time. _Remember Jason?_ I rolled my eyes and hoped she'd hear the sarcasm in my next text. _No, who's he again? _My eyes glanced back at the T.V. Rapunzel, who for some weird reason has no really short and brown hair, was holding Flynn I think it was. I'd never watched the movie all the way through, Disney really wasn't my thing… Nora just really loved Disney princesses and as the babysitter, you typically do what the kid wants.

_Well anyways, one of his friends is going to text you his number. So if you get any weird numbers that's why_. My heart just about dropped into my stomach when I read the message. Jason was a year older than me, a sophomore, and he was really really cute. I pulled off my hood to reveal my long brown hair. Even though he couldn't see me, I still felt like I had to look somewhat decent. I quickly brushed through my hair with my fingers and eagerly awaited the text.

I glanced out the window. Snow gently blanketed the ground as it drifted slowly through air. My house was just down the street; maybe if I got a little bit closer I'd be able to see it. My younger sister and father were probably watching T.V. or reading a book together. Mom had died in a car accident 8 years ago. I really miss her, all the time. My phone suddenly buzzed, bringing me back into reality.

_Are you ready?_ The text read. It was an odd number, not from around the area. The only person I could think of was Jason's friend. _Yeah _I replied quickly. I lay back on the couch and waited. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Darkness engulfed me, I thought I was sleeping, but was I? My eyes fluttered open. It was so so bright, too bright. I propped myself up on my elbows and examined the room. I was lying in a bed and I wasn't even wearing my own clothes. Instead I was wearing a pearl white dress that was actually pretty. Two straps hung loosely at my shoulders. It fit me tighter at the top and loosened at the bottom. There were a few other pretty details on it, but otherwise it was plain. In a way it reminded me of something you'd wear at a wedding.

I noticed right away that even though there was not a single lamp or light bulb that the room was glowing. It was kind of scary actually. All that was really in here was my bed. How'd I get here? There was a door on the other side. Next to me was the bag I'd pack to go to Jeannette's. I pulled the strap over my shoulder and stood up. I ran over to the door than. Luckily I wasn't looked in. I walked out studying my surroundings. There were multiple hallways all around me. This place was really starting to scare me.

The sound of footsteps echoed all around me. I froze and turned slowly. Standing at the end of the hallway was a small blue koala like creature. Two huge ears jutted from the side of his head, each with small tears in them. His nose was really large and he had big pure black eyes. My stomach dropped into my gut. My head began to spin furiously. I raised my finger slowly, pointing at the creature.

"You're Stitch," My voice was high and unconfident.

I rubbed my eyes desperately, trying to make his image go away. Unsteadily, I toke a small step back. Then I felt really stupid about all this. I was dreaming. How else would a Disney character like this be real? I was very glad that no one I knew was around to see this. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards him.

"How yoga know meega name?" He asked curiously.

"Um…" I couldn't really think of any reason besides that I'd seen his movie and I don't think he'd know what that meant.

Before I could think of a valid reason I spotted something behind him. A huge golden lion was prowling behind Stitch. A reddish-brown man encased it head and made it look even fiercer. I wasn't scared of it this time though, because I knew exactly what was going on.

"Simba?" I was watching the lion now.

Its head swished to the side and spotted me. His amber eyes locked with mine, and I could almost see fear in his eyes, though I don't know why. He was obviously bigger and stronger than me. Simba then looked at Stitch.

"What kind of animal are you?" He growled.

I felt a bit stunned that he could talk. Yeah, he could talk in the Lion King and stuff, but I didn't think he would be able to talk to me. Stitch turned and faced Simba as well.

"Meega experiment 626, She person," Stitch explained helpfully.

"Experiment? Person? I've never heard of those kind of animals before," He replied doubtfully.

"Well I'm not really an animal…" I tried to help him out.

"Then are you a plant? I've never seen a plant talk before." He seemed even more confused than before.

"No, scratch that, I am actually an animal. And the reason you've never seen us before is that we live in different regions then you do." I gave him a small smile.

"Oh, I see. Well do either of you know where we are? I've never been here before. Nala and Kiara are probably worried sick…" He trailed off looking concerned.

I have no idea who Kiara is, but I think Nala was that pretty female lion he married. I glanced over at Stitch, who also had a worried look on his face. Well, I'd be worried too if I weren't dreaming. I motioned for them to follow me. Once we found our way out of this place, I'd wake up and they could return to their families.

"Let's just get out of here," I muttered, but they both heard me clearly.

I wandered around the halls for a bit, (Stitch tried to take the lead a few times, but I wouldn't let him) until I came upon this huge room. It was completely bare beside two people standing in it and a huge screen hanging on the way. I entered the room cautiously. I studied the two people's face, trying to recognize them. One of them was male and the other was female. The male had short, fluffy black hair and wore ratty clothes. He looked strong and agile at the same time, which doesn't happen often. The female had long straight black hair. She was Chinese and wore a green, blue and white dress. They looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember who they were.

"Well it toke you all long enough," A voice that didn't belong to any of us rang through the air.

His words made my skin crawl and shiver. The huge screen in the front of the room suddenly came to life. On it was a man standing in the shadows so he couldn't be seen. I could see the top hat on his head though, and his gross stringy hair. The others exchanged uncertain glances among themselves. Taking deep breathes, and reminding myself that this was only a dream, I spoke up.

"Who are you?" I tried to speak as bravely as I could.

"Hmph, you can call me Nightmare, Taylor," I could almost see his smile.

Trying to act unnerved, even though I was freaked out I asked, "Okay, Nightmare. What do you want?"

"You. All of you. Aladdin, Mulan, Simba, Stitch, and Taylor. You're my tools. You see I need you to do me a favor." Nightmare chuckled like a mad man.

"Why would we help you? You kidnapped us," Mulan snapped back at him.

"Because of them," A light suddenly flickered on behind him.

It illuminated 3 bodies tied to chairs. I felt like throwing up, and held my hand over my mouth. Mulan let out a shrill, high-pitched cry. The first body was an Indian gypsy looking girl. Her thick black hair was pulled back and two large, golden and triangular earrings hung from her ears. It was Jasmine from Aladdin. Her chest was rising and falling steadily though, so she wasn't dead. That made me feel a bit more at ease about the situation.

"No! Jasmine!" Aladdin cried his hands balling into fists.

The next person was a man with dark hair and a strong build. When Mulan cried out Shane, I knew it must be her husband. Then there was a female lion chained to the ground. She had a light pelt and looked like she was in an uneasy sleep. Simba let out a distressed roar. The last was a small Hawaiian girl. She was wearing a red dress with leaves and her hair was long, straight, and black. I was really relieved that nobody from my family was up on the screen.

"YOU MONSTER!" Mulan screamed at him.

"Good, I got your attention. Now if you don't want your friends here to die than I would suggest you do as I say," He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"What do you want?" I was tired of this, I just wanted answers.

"You will work as a group to retrieve 6 unique items from six different Disney worlds. Taylor will be your guide. With each item you will be given a riddle that will help you discover the item. After you find each item, you'll automatically be transported to the next world. If you fail to discover them…" He glanced back over at the bodies.

Aladdin pulled at his hair and paced in a circle. Stitch stared big eyed at the unconscious Lilo. Mulan cupped her hands over her mouth, fighting back tears. I stood silently, trying to figure out what to do next. Simba ran up to the screen, dragging his claws through it and tearing it up.

"Please just let us go," I begged

The screen went dark once again. My bones trembled as Simba's roar shook the air. I looked around from face to face, everyone is such distress, and I could do nothing to ease their pain. I just watched. Suddenly my body began to tremble, and it didn't have anything to do with Simba's roars. I looked up to see a giant blue beam washing over us all.

"Look," I thought out loud, pointing towards the ceiling.

Their gazes followed my finger to the blue beam. I held my breath, wishing that I could just wake up already. But a thought nagged me in the back of my head. My body felt less there, and I'd be gone soon. As I was transported to God knows where, I could shake the feeling that this wasn't a dream. I couldn't even remember closing my eyes, or laying down my head.


	2. The White Rabbit

**Chapter 2**

**The White Rabbit**

_I nuzzled my head against her shoulder. She wrapped her hands tightly around me and squeezed. I giggled a little and looked up at her. Her chocolate brown eyes were meetings mine, while she wore a warm, friendly smile. In my eyes, she was the prettiest girl ever. She lovingly lifted one of my light brown strands of hair and set it against her dark brown hair. They both had a wavy texture, which made me hopeful that one day my hair would be just like hers._

_"Mommy?" I asked._

_"Yes, Sweetie?" She fiddled with my hair._

_"Could you tell me a story?" Mommy always made up amazing stories._

_"Of course. Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. Her name was-"_

_"Taylor!" I cut her off._

"_Right, Taylor. Taylor was the kindest in all the land. She had lots of adoring friends to play with. Taylor lived in the castle with her mother, Laura. Taylor and Laura loved each other very much. They loved to grow their magical garden, and watered it every day. Even though the queen was good, she had a mean sister who envied Laura. She wanted to become the queen herself. The mean sister, Jasie, knew about the magical garden. She thought maybe if she ate the fruit in the garden that she would become prettier and more powerful than her sister. That way, all the people of the kingdom would love her and make her their queen. One day, Laura became very sick. She told her daughter to go get her some fruit from the garden,"_

_"What kinda fruit?" I asked, enchanted by the story._

_"Hmm, how about a banana?" She teased._

_"A banana? No way!" I laughed._

_"Okay, a strawberry," She decided._

_"I like strawberries." I agreed._

_"And so it is. Taylor went down to tend to her garden, and pick some strawberries for her sick mother. While she was picking strawberries, Jasie attacked her and stole all her strawberries, leaving only one strawberry left. Taylor knew one strawberry didn't have enough magic to make her mother better. She told the guards to find her aunt, but none could. Jasie was safe deep inside the forest. When Jasie felt safe enough, she began to eat the strawberries. She thought the strawberries would make her beautiful, and strong, but they didn't. Instead the strawberries made Jasie very ugly. Darkness creeped at the edges of the forest."_

_"Why didn't the strawberries make her pretty?" I asked._

_"The strawberries reflect what is on the inside, on the outside. Since you were a good and kind child, the strawberries made you even prettier. Since Jasie was rotten and mean on the inside, they made her ugly," Mom explained._

_"This is your best story ever," I whispered in her ear._

_"I'll continue it then. Even though the strawberries made her ugly, she did become powerful. She summoned dark magic and the kingdom feel into chaos. She used her dark magic to attack the kingdom. The queen and princess were forced to flee. They, along with their most trusted friends, hide in the forest. They knew that somehow they needed to restore the kingdom to peace. Then the friends had an amazing Idea. If-" She was cut off short by a wail._

_Mommy sighed and unwrapped her arms around me. I felt suddenly cold, and wished she would hug me again. I really wished Carter would stop crying. Crawling out of her lap, I glanced over at Mommy. I hadn't noticed it before, but she had dark circles under her eyes. I think Carter did that. Maybe he was magic, because before he was born, Mommy never had those. She bent down and kissed me gently on the check. She tucked me in and stroked my hair. Daddy peeked in the room and smiled at me. I smiled back and couldn't help but yawn._

_"I love you," She said._

_"Love you too," I yawned._

_"Goodnight," She called, already over by the door._

_Her hand hovered over the light switch a moment before she shut it off. I stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. _

* * *

My eyes shot open, followed by me panting heavily_. _I was covered in cold sweat, and couldn't help but shiver. You'd think a memory like that of my mom would make me happy, but it just made the pit in my stomach deeper. Rolling over onto my back, I moaned. Everyone else was lying on the ground unconscious. My head was propped on my bag. I was surprised, yet grateful, that it had come here with me. That way I didn't have to wear the same clothes every day, like everyone else in every Disney movies.

When I finally began to feel awake, I started to realize what a weird place I was in. Mushrooms sprang up everywhere and I swear the flowers were staring at me. A butterfly that I swear had bread wings fluttered by, landing on top of the suspicious flowers. Trees towered above my head, filtering in only some of sun light. A strange tick echoed through the air, making my ears ring. Where were we?

I sat up, but a wave of dizziness made me lay back down. A crinkling noise caught my attention. Slowly, I opened up my palm and examined what I had concealed. A crumped up piece of paper sat in there. Had I picked it up before I came here? I didn't think so. The paper looked ancient and slightly discolored. I attempted to sit back up and this time succeeded. The ticking was getting even louder and sounded suspiciously like a clock.

Just as I was beginning to open up the paper, it was snatched from my hand. I looked up surprised. A small white rabbit holding a watch and wearing a cute watch had snatched it from my hand. He glanced at me and then hopped away chanting 'I'm late, I'm late'.

"Hey!" I protested getting up to chase after him.

My legs gave out underneath me and I fell to the ground, watching helplessly as the stupid rabbit toke off with my paper. I had fallen onto Simba, who now moaned and stirred. Mulan groaned from my right and I heard Stitch shift restlessly. Cursing under my breathe, I pushed myself off of Simba and yelped when a stick cut my wrist. Stitch sat up abruptly, glancing around. Unlike me, he seemed to take the teleportation just fine.

"You're awake," I mumbled.

"Ih, meega wake others," Stitch declared, quickly running over to each of the others.

That stupid rabbit had taken my paper, and all I could do about it was sit here. Soon everyone was groaning and rubbing their heads. It looked like Stitch was the only one that wasn't affected by the transportation. I rose shakily to my feet. The rabbit was just a speck in my vision now. Raising my hand, I pointed at him. Their eyes followed my finger.

"Bunny?" Stitch asked his vision much better than ours.

"He toke my paper," I said.

"Paper?" Mulan huffed

"Yeah, it had…" I trailed off realizing that I had no idea what was on the paper.

I toke an unsteady step, running through the list of possibilities. It certainly wasn't mine. Maybe Nightmare had some information about where we are. Though what other place did I know that had a white rabbit with a watch besides Alice and Wonderland? My stomach suddenly dropped and a wave of nausea washed over me. It must have been the clue to what item we needed to retrieve.

"We need to catch that bunny," I urged desperately.

"Just give us a moment catch our breath," Simba stretched.

"He's getting away," I pleaded.

"Stitch help!" The little alien declared running after it.

"No, Stich!" I called after him, but he didn't seem to be listening.

I took a few uneasy steps before running after him. I heard feet stomping after me. They seemed to have recovered a lot faster than I did. The white rabbit had turned a corner and disappeared from sight. We turn the corner, but stop suddenly when we see a door surrounded by a slick wall. I glanced around puzzled. Mushrooms grew abundantly around our feet, yet not a single flower could be seen. Weirder yet, a giant glass table sparkled next to us. Sitting on it was a key.

"Door locked," Stitch explained.

He was standing in front of the door with a scowl on his face. Stitch had probably tried to break down the door, but it must not have worked. I looked up at the key and then back at Stitch.

"Could you climb that table and grab the key?" I asked politely.

"Ih," He agreed.

The alien ran over and tried to climb up it, but for some odd reason couldn't. Frustrated, he tried climbing over the walls, but that seemed impossible as well. I heard Aladdin sigh from behind me. Okay, I was the leader here. Think of something that could help us get the key. What had Alice done in the movie? She had eaten that cake thingy, but I didn't see any around.

"If only we could find something around to make us taller," Simba thought out loud, pawing at the mushrooms.

"That's it!" I cried in triumph, suddenly remembering an important fact.

My companions exchanged weird looks as I snatched up one of the mushrooms. One side had made her small, while the other had caused her to grow. Guess I'd just have to guess and hope for the best. I paused, examining each side of the mushroom thoroughly. Everyone was looking at me curiously. After a few more seconds, I decided and toke a tiny bit. Suddenly I was shrinking and the whole world seemed to enlarge around me. I could see all their shocked expression like I had zoomed in on them. They were all huge!

"Wrong side," I muttered to myself.

I made my way over to the nibbled on mushroom and toke a small bite from the other side. My body suddenly lurched forward and I found myself standing next to the table. Only the table didn't look nearly as large as before. It looked just about right for my size. I snatched the key and toke a tiny nibble from the mushroom's small side. Being the right size felt good. Mulan was looking very pale, while Aladdin looked simply amazed. Stitch was grinning from ear to ear. Simba was looking at the mushroom suspiciously, like being in its presence might shrink him.

"Well, that was something else," Mulan sighed taking the key and unlocking the door.

I nodded. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped through. On the other side a stone path winded downhill. Smoke bellowed from a small cabin chimney. Music hummed through the air along with happy voices. Aladdin glanced back at the door, which seemed much smaller than it should be. I toke an uneasy step down the path and then another.

The path led right next to huge table that was overflowing with cups, plates, and all sorts of other things, including a ton of tea pots. The music seemed to be coming from there. At the end of the table, sat a man wearing a huge green hat. His white hair stuck out and a piece of paper sticking out of his hat proudly stated 10/6. He had a large nose and was pouring a cup of tea while grinning madly. A brown rabbit sat to his right, happily sipping tea. The rabbit wore a bright orange shirt oddly. When the man caught sight of us his grin seemed to get even bigger.

"Welcome to my tea party!"


End file.
